


Suspension of Disbelief

by panwonderland



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwonderland/pseuds/panwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little something about the line between fact and fiction. poetry. church. a prayer for my daughter mentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension of Disbelief

because he couldnt find absolution outside those 3 (or 4) walls  
he lingered on the feeling of his balls on the easy cotton of the police  
uniform of the guy who'd spank him if he could, if he offered a rounder  
view of his ass rather than these bones like his last lover said when  
grabbing for some skin he'd been left with nothing.

he couldn't tell if nothing was all he'd given in that affair or  
if he left it all onstage, skin, sinew and meat  
if he picks these minds because he wants some well deserved abuse  
for ducking down in school bathroom stalls   
not for prayer just for toms and patricks with their clammy hands shaking  
eyes wide at his asuredness and voracity.

it's all important and none at all, all a fast handjob in the dark, not sex just  
with the way he'd been pushed around and kept with his head down palms up  
in surrender because he wants it all to pour out of him like washing the dirt  
from your skinned knees.

blondehead now tells him something about his inability to understand to read  
his mind as if his mind is just anyone's for the picking, and he's sweet in a doll sort of  
way, wet and flushed and all warm inside him and he just wants one scratch to keep but  
blondehead is too nice, can only fathom skinned knees after football practice  
presses him between his skin and the tiles, prays to his church but is left with nothing.


End file.
